Concrete Angel
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: This the story of Hinata and her life of abuse... Warning: Character death, and you may cry... Not for Hinata haters!


Concrete Angel

**~I only own ideas that pop into my head~**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

Seven year old Hinata walked to the academy with a bagged lunch she packed.

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

As she walked she saw a woman hugging her daughter. Hinata sighed. _I wish Mommy was alive…_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

Hinata was wearing the same dress she wore every day… Nobody notices, so why should she care?

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Hinata made sure to keep the bruises on her arms hidden with her jacket.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

Hinata was sitting in her seat taking a test; she had to take her jacket off because it was so hot. As Iruka walked down each row he noticed Hinata had a huge bruise on her arm. He just ignored it. Maybe she just bumped it? ... I think not…

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Sakura ran up to Hinata with Ino right beside her.

"Hinata, do you want to come play with us after school?" Sakura asked.

"I can't, sorry!" Hinata replied with a smile. Ino and Sakura just shrugged it off and walked away. Hinata frowned when they left. _I wish I could but Daddy will be mad._

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born <em>

Hinata just sat on a swing as she watched all the other kids play. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat in a swing beside her.

"Hi, my name's Naruto." He said while smiling.

"M-my name's H-H-Hinata." She replied. The two talked until they had to go back inside.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved <em>

_Concrete Angel_

Hinata looked out her window and saw her cousin looking out his window. Neji Smiled when he saw her.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

"Hey, Hinata" Neji smiled.

"Hey, Neji" Hinata was so happy to see him.

"Hinata, you want to come over?" Neji asked.

"I can't right now…" Hinata's pale eye drooped.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"I don't want Daddy to know…" Neji's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh…"

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

Hiashi walked in and saw Hinata talking to Neji and grabbed her by the shoulders. He started shaking her and yelling at her… She looked over at Neji and Hiashi made her look at him.

Hiashi pulled her over to the corner of the room and started beating her right in front of Neji. Tears ran down Neji's cheeks as he watched this. He ran to his parent's room to get help…

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

Many ninja and medics were running into the house trying to help Hinata… Naruto sat at the side lines watching and hoping she made it…

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved<em>

_Concrete Angel_

Naruto waited until no one was around to go to Hinata's grave stone…

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<em>

He walked up to it. The grave stone had an angel standing up with a fox in her arms…

_A name is written on a polished rock_

At the feet of the angel her name was written. Hinata Hyūga. The most beautiful name he every heard…

_A __broken heart__ that the world forgot_

This one thing he knew… He would never forget her!

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

__**If you need help or suspect abuse call the National Child Abuse Hotline:**

**1-800-4-A-CHILD**

**~This was at the end of the music video so I decided to put it on here. Oh, I also don't own **_**Concrete Angel**_**It belongs to Martina McBride~**


End file.
